StarFox:First Scars
by Cryo Kaiser Flowen
Summary: The story takes place just before the aparoid invasion and through out the aparoid invasion im not really good with summmaries plz review and help a newbie
1. Assembly Fight

Well Sol Dynasty is back after a long vacation of playing Conker live and Reloaded and Star Fox Assault, well here's Star Fox First Scars, one of the main character is shown in this chapter as well of two unnamed characters, well enjoy while I continue to play as the SHC sneeker slicing Tediz heads off. I Dont own anything But Cryo, the Two marines, Reign, and Flint also know as Outlaw Strike Group.

A large number of Katina marines and pilots were scrambling all over the Katina base collecting weapons and their combat armor. Commanders were screaming orders, directing where marines suppose to go.

"All marines and pilots report to the hanger for mission briefing" female falcon

In the Hanger two marines are loading a transport with weapons, and ammo. Their armor is slightly built for speed rather for defense, they wore black sleeveless combat jacket, navy shirt, and black combat pants. On the back of the jacket was the words "Bloody Arts".

"Almost done with this transport, is there a reason why we are leaving Katina?" asked the Tiger.

"We are preparing for the new invasion of Andross remaining army; they want us near Corneria as defense" replied the Ferret

"So where are we going?" said the Tiger

"It's either between Titania and Fortuna."?

The tiger and the ferret looked toward where the voice originated. A grey wolf was leaning against the transport; he wore a red sleeveless combat jacket, grey shirt, black combat jacket, White fingerless gloves and black shades.

"How do you know this information?" questioned the Tiger

"Just like your friend said the Corneria military is moving us for defensive reason, the best spots are Titania and Fortuna"

"So where are you going...uh?" asked the Ferret

"It's Cryo and I'm going to Titania with some group call the Bloody Arts." said Cryo

"That desert planet it's going to be so boring." said the ferret

Cryo walk pass the two marines and look inside the transport, then he turns to the two

"If I were you guys I'll load up more Machine Guns instead of Gattling guns." said Cryo

"Uh…why?" said the tiger

Cryo points to a spot near the cockpit written on the side it said "Transport to Titania"

"The sand storms damage Gattling guns more often than the Machine Guns therefore we won't run into any repairs often."

Cryo walked back to his former spot against the transport and return to looking around the hanger, the tiger and ferret return to their job and loaded the weapons and ammo crates, suddenly a female lynx walked up to the transport seemingly angry

"There you are commander, you were to report to the debriefing room a couple minutes ago." said the female Lynx in an angry tone

The tiger and ferret looked at the lynx as if she got the wrong guys, because there was no high rank personnel around here, just as they were going to tell her there's no high command here, Cryo gets up an walks in front of them

"_Why does she always do this_, I'm Commander Cryo of the medium armor marine group "Outlaws." said Cryo

"You're the commander of the Outlaws; I heard that group only do guarding missions." said the Tiger

"Yea and you look like no more than a regular marine." said the ferret

Cryo turns to the Female Lynx looking slightly angry, he leans close to her face and whisper something in her ear, and the Lynx suddenly start trembling and quickly turn around and ran back into the crowd and disappear from sight.

"_What did he say that make her so frighten,_ so you got to go to that meeting huh?" said the Tiger

"It's nothing that you guys need to worry about, well see you guys later." said Cryo in a slightly bored tone.

Cryo walks away from the transport and disappears from the two marines view, the marines slightly spooked and still wondering what Cryo had said to the lynx, but removed the thought and continued to work.

"Well there that's the last crate, do you want to get some breakfast before the assembly?" said the Tiger

"Well we completely miss breakfast and the assembly starts in a couple minutes so the only option is to go to the assembly on an empty stomach." said the Ferret

The two marines left the hanger and walked to the main building, few minutes later two heavy armored marines wearing black armor loaded a large black Container on the same transport going to Titania.

"The package have been loaded sir, what are our new orders?" said the black clad marines

"Are you sure no one saw you load the package?" said a mysterious voice coming from the Marines headsets

"Yes sir no one saw us, the last two marines just left for the assembly so no one was here when we loaded the "package"" said the two black clad Marines

"Good, good I'll tell our friend that her package will also will be coming with those "Guards" for the base" said the mysterious voice in a slightly dark tone.

The two black clad marines quickly close up the transport and quickly left, within the transport the package stood out all to well, on the top side of the package there is a word engrave in it, "DEMON".

The assembly was actually outside the Katina main base, all the Marines, Mobile, and Pilots were seated by class in front of a large podium. The Two marines from earlier were seated all the way in the back talking about their current mission.

"So if we are going with the outlaws, then wont that mean we going on a guarding mission?" said the Tiger in a sadden tone

"Well think of the option, A) we could end up fighting and getting killed or B) we could be safe guard who knows what, what would you choose?" said the Ferret

"Well I guess sitting back is a lot safer than fighting in the main battles, but Titania of all places" said the Tiger

The two marines looked at the podium, all the high rank and Commanders of Katina were seated and discussing battle plans, all but Cryo who seems too busy looking at the sky. One of the Commanders walked away from the group and cleared his throat; he was a Falcon, his feathers were a navy color, the clothes he wore was the usual red and it was adorn with badges, he was the main Commander for the air units that was going to engage with the enemy first.

"Good morning Men." said the High ranking Falcon

"Ahem." said the high ranking Female wolf

"And women of the Katina attack force, I am commander Desu of the main Air attacking force." said Desu

Desu waited a couple seconds and waited for the chatting to stop, after the chatting stop he continued.

"We are currently fighting a returning force, the remains of Andross army, we shall push them back and destroy them once and for all." said Desu

Cheers from the crowd erupted and Desu remain quiet until the cheering stop.

"Our Air force will advance upon the enemy along side Corneria, while the mobile and Marines attack the ground forces and take out any Anti space cannons and ground forces." said Desu

The two marines from earlier was not listening to Desu anymore but more interested why Cryo didn't get seated like the other commanders, they also looked in the same direction as Cryo was and didn't see anything.

"Well that's it for my speech, I will now hand it over to Cryo the second in command of Infantry units." said Desu

Desu looked over to Cryo but notice Cryo was not moving, still looking toward the sky not noticing that the assembly has started.

"Uh Cryo, any words of wisdom for the Marines here?" said Desu in a questioned voice

Cryo looked at the crowd and then return to sky as if they were not there again.

"They don't need my bullshit about how we going to kick the last bit of Andross army around." said Cryo

"But Cryo at least say something that will make the marines feel a tad bit safer knowing the second in command is strong commander." said Desu

"_I hate that guy, always thinking he is the best there is, I'm just gonna take my guys and get off this planet and start on my mission_, They know I'm ok, its gonna be them that's going to fight for themselves, not me." said Cryo

"_That little ingrate doesn't he know commander Pepper is watching right now if he don't do his speech then it would look like we're nothing but slackers_, well I would feel a tad bit safer if you always follow the plan Cryo, not go off on your own and wing it as you go." said Desu sounding angry

The crowd were tense: were they gonna fight at a time like this or just forget it, it has been know that commander Cryo don't ever plan for a fight with the others, but unlike the other commanders Cryo never seem to crack under pressure cause of this. Its also know that Cryo and Desu were always rivals since military school, even though Desu would always score higher, Cryo did more outstanding in Tactical, and in combat training that Desu. It finally escalated when both Cryo and Desu were sent to the same base, as soon the set foot on Katina a brawl ensued between the two, Cryo won easily, but Desu always never let it down.

"Well if I follow the standards, then I'm not unique anymore, and I'm sure I don't want to be just like you Desu." said Cryo in a calm tone

"That's it, you always think you are better than us, never following protocol, never follow dress code, never consider what others are doing, you Cryo are a disgrace to Katina Armed forces." said Desu in an enraged tone

"Is that why I am a higher rank than you, or is that you just plain hate me for taking the spotlight off of you." said Cryo now walking towards Desu

Cryo walked then turn to the crowd that seems very anxious that a fight will brake out, Cryo turns to a crowd.

"All the Marines Going to Titania we are leaving now, grab your shit and head out." said Cryo in a dark tone

Cryo walks away from Desu walking back to the hanger; Desu still fuming turned around and yelled at Cryo.

"Are you that afraid of me Cryo, always hiding behind that rank, just because General Pepper see some good in you, doesn't mean you still some punk that manage to-."

Before Desu could finish his statement, Cryo was behind Desu with a knife to his throat many People was surprise that Cryo would do that, also they wondered how Cryo manage to get to one point from another point so fast.

"Desu if you value your life that much you WILL not talk about my past, got that?" said Cryo Coldly

"I...I understand Cryo." said Desu sounding very afraid

Cryo Release Desu and continued his walk back to the Hanger while 2 more people follow shortly behind him, the tiger and Ferret quickly follow after him, knowing they don't want to anger him.

"_Desu… you the only one other than her I trust with that secret, I Respected you above all, let us hope that never happen again" _

In the Hanger Cryo was waiting next to a transport ship he looked as if he was lost in thought, the other two marines that followed quickly after him was talking to him.

"You shouldn't have done that sir, you could get court marshal for that." said the Female Fox

"He voiced his opinion about the speech he don't want to do it." said a Male Lynx

The Tiger and Ferret arrived just when Cryo stood up and looked at his watch

"_I guess it is time to go now,_ ok guys lets get going, Reign get this hunk of junk in the air and out of here." said Cryo

"And me sir?" said the Male lynx

"You Flint take those two rookies and ride in the cargo with the Landmaster; I'll fly the second transport to Titania following Reign." said Cryo

Reign quickly started the flight procedures while Flint ordered the Tiger and the Ferret to the second transport, Cryo stood where he was and once again looked toward the sky.

"_Why do I feel that not only Andross army that I should worry about, once one evil is remove another must take its place I believe"_

Cryo walked over to the hanger garage door to manually open it, usually it is done by the flight communications crew, but they were at the assembly, it was now gotten near noon.

"_Well if I'm right we will arrive on Titania when it is night time there"_

Cryo return to the second transport just when Reign was about to lift off, she radio him on his communicator.

"Sir is all airways open for launch?"

"Yea just let me get one more look on your cargo then you could leave"

"Ok, opening cargo bay door"

Cryo looks inside the transport and notice a larger crate than the others, upon closer check he notice it's also address to Titania, but the words DEMON gave him a slight worry.

"Uh Flint those two marines with you, ask them if they loaded a box marked Demon on it?"

There is was short pause while Flint ask the marines

"Sir the Marines said they never loaded that box but if it is on the transport also it must be important."

"I'm just pointing out my worry that all, Ok Reign you are ok for launch."

"See you on Titania sir."

"You too Reign."

Cryo prepares for launch and notice that the assembly just finish, not wanting to be there when Desu shows up Cryo quickly launches and leave Katina, down on the ground below the Black-Clad heavy marines' watches as both transports leave for Titania.

"Sir the "PACKAGE" is leaving earlier than expected, are you sure that it's a good idea to let them carry it."

"Don't worry about it, as long the package gets there we gonna be ok."

"Affirmative Sir."

Well that's it the first chapter finally done, well what now should I do, well I still need names for the Tiger and Ferret, but I cant come up with any, I also need some Reviews good and bad to at least tell me what I should do to make this better cause I am new to this fan fiction business, plz review my story


	2. WTF theres sand in my Combat boots

Well in the last chapter you were introduce to Cryo, Reign, and, Flint. Now the story gonna take place at Titania, why: during the Aparoid invasion Titania was one of those planets that weren't invaded. second: Titania in Multiplayer was one of my favorite arena, the Titania R&D facility is actually underground below the rocks. Well the Character Profiles for Cryo, Reign and Flint are done but I still don't have a name for the Ferret and Tiger, but I decided on gender for them, the Tiger will be Female while the Ferret is male. I am taking any request for names currently; you just have to come up with the profile for them. Well on with the story but first their profiles. The only thing I own is the very lives of the Outlaw Strike Group

**Outlaws  
****Group type: **Mixed Guard Group, consist of 1 pilot, 1 mobile unit, 3 infantry  
**Base of Operations: **Mostly Guarding Titania Research and Development Facility, but resupply on Katina  
**Commander: **Cryo  
**Combat uniform color: **Red sleevless jacket, black under shirt, Grey camo pants, Grey fingerless gloves

**Cryo Kaiser  
****Species: **Wolf  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age: **20  
**Occupation: Marine  
****Personality: **A Sanguine type that tends to switch between being serious and laid back, he makes do with what is thrown at him and usually get the job done. He seems to like small fire arms and melee weapons over the larger fire arms. With much information currently unknown about him, he maybe more than we think.

**Rank**: B rank marine in Fire Arms and C rank in Aviation and Mobile units.  
**Personal Information: **Average Lylatian Male Lupine height and weight, Grey Fur, have slash marks on forehead, both arms, and left side of his Muzzle. Maybe have more Slashes that are currently unknown to us (we did this exam him fully clothed). Cryo have been seen always wearing his shades so Eye color is unknown. Planet of origin is unknown, but his love of Melee weapons seems to hint to that his planet is not apart of Corneria government.

**Reign Saken  
****Species: **Fox  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **17  
**Occupation: **Pilot, Marine  
**Personality: **Sort of the middle person of the trio, she seems to worry about everything that Cryo comes up with, slightly close to Cryo but can't stand his nature.  
**Rank: **B rank in Aviation and C rank in Fire Arms  
**Personal Information: **Average Female Lupine height and weight, Goldenrod colored fur, have a tattoo on her back between her shoulder blades. Eye color is Aqua. Planet of origin is Titania, lived in a Nomadic tribe before joining the Outlaws. Even though she a pilot, she knows how to use medium Fire arms very well especially the Machine gun.

**Flint CrimsonClaw  
****Species: **Lynx  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age: **18  
**Occupation: **Mobile, Marine  
**Personality: **an Obsequious type of guy, he will follow orders even if it endangers his life, usually disagree with Reign in many opinions  
**Rank: **A rank in Mobile and C rank in Fire Arms  
**Personal Information: **Average Lylatian Male Feline height, and weight. Light brown fur with Green eyes. Came from a family deep into the military, actually a son to a one of the many rich families that live on Corneria support the Corneria Defense Force. Met Cryo during a Mobile unit training exercise on Katina, he has feelings to a certain female on the Titania Research and Development facility. Even though he can use fire arms he tends to rather have the Landmaster cannon do his talking.

Titania, the most barren of the planets in the Lylat System, in the past Titania once belong to the advance civilization called the Goras, a million years ago a meterorite impacted the planet, thus changing it into the barren planet we know now. Research is now being done there due to the fact that many Goras ruins may hold many information that could advance the Lylatians technology. To protect the research that was going on the Corneria Defense Force needed a Guard group to stay and look after all personel there the Corneria chose the Outlaws strike group to become guardians.

"Reign, can you see the landing area." Said Cryo

"Yes sir, it's a little to our left, this sandstorm seems to mess up my scanners." replied Reign

"ok, Flint you and those rookies prepare for touchdown in 3." said Cryo

"yes sir, I'll tell the two to ready up." replied Flint

Both Transports touchdown, Cryo open his Cargo doors and the Outlaws Landmaster rolled out. The Outlaw Landmaster is slightly modified, its paint scheme is like the rest of the units, Red,Black, and Grey. It has a gun turrent placed over the main cannon, a marine or any infrantry unit could operate the gun turrent from the outside or the driver could get a A.I. to operate it also. They also adopted the four wheel drive like the Star Fox mercenary group.

"Ok sir, the landmaster is unloaded shall I open the main gates?" asked Flint

"go ahead if you want, tell those rookies of ours to help out Reign on the unloading of the cargo." replied Cryo

"affirmative sir." said Flint

Cryo left his transport and study the area around him, the sandstorm had greatly reduce vision for all his fellow soldiers. Cryo walked a short distance north and notice that the base was oddly silent. Usually they would get yelled at by the Flight communications personel for not scheduling the flight in. Reign's voice suddenly erupted in his head set.

"Flint why is it taking you so long to open the gate doors damn it?" yelled Reign

"The password seems to been changed, it's usually GuardDogs." Replied Flint

"Is there something Wrong?" asked the Female Tiger

"Don't worry about it, I believe that the Titania R&D have a good reason to change the password." said Cryo

Cryo knew where the emergency garage open, he walked near the keypad, Flint was there still trying other passwords they have used in the past, the two Rookies were still bringing in the crates. Cryo crouched down and began feeling for a hidden pad near the ground, after feeling near a couple rocks. Cryo open what he was looking for, pulled out his combat knife and jammed it in the keypad.

"Sir what are you doing?"said Flint

"getting us inside out of this storm." Replied Cryo

A large section of the Rock formation rolled down and reveil a wide corridor leading underground, Cryo pulled back out his combat knife and join the rest of his group at the entrence.

"welcome to Titania R&D facility, this is the main reason that Andross never found us, his scanners can't pentrate the rocks and this sandstorm." said Cryo

"its good to be home even though its just to look after a couple personel." said Reign

"well I'll get the Landmaster ready to carry the cargo." said Flint

"Ok while you guys load the landmaster, I will go ahead and see why they changed the password." said Cryo

Cryo walked into the entrence while Flint, Reign, and the Rookies started to load up the Landmaster for transporting the cargo. Cryo notice that the lights in the tunnel was not on, he continue down wondering why did they change the password on them. Did they got them that angry to change the password on them, also why was the artifical sandstorm was on, they only turn it on only when they get information that any enemy forces are in the area.

_"well I'll get my answers after this bend." _thought Cryo

As soon he appeared at the exit of the tunnel, he instantly hid for cover near some nearby crates. Andross Marines were all over the place, they seem to not notice Cryo entering the area due to the fact they were busy loading crates on hovering transports. Most of them were armed with Machine guns, the ones that were loading were only equip with a small fire arm just for defensive reason.

"_Crap, how did they get in here and just my fucking luck to come down here only with a combat knife." _Thought Cryo

One of Andross Marines ordered one of the loaders to go to the spot where Cryo was hiding behind, as he approach the area Cryo readied his combat knife.

"_well just my good luck" _thought Cryo

As the loader got close enough Cryo quickly grabbed the guy, and pulled him back behind the crates. Cryo quickly covered the loader's mouth and brought his combat knife down on the marine chest, the marine yelled out but cause of Cryo's hand none of his fellows never heard him,Cryo quietly withdrew the dead marine side arm and check how much ammo he had.

"_Semi auto, 12 rounds clip, nice handling,Scope, heck he even brought me 4 more clips of ammo maybe I should have stabbed him in the leg instead for such a great gift" _Thought Cryo

Cryo quickly hid the body and peeked out, the marine that ordered him here just notice that he disappeared, he ordered 2 marines equipped with machine guns to the area he was hiding out. Cryo readied his hand gun, and withdrew the combat knife from the dead body. He knew that he couldn't radio in his team due to the fact that the enemy marines would hear him and also knew that they would be down here soon. If he didnt do something now Andross army would get a upper hand if they use this technology against Corneria Defense Force.

Well thats it im gonna leave it at that, this chapter seems a tad bit smaller than the first chapter. So what will Cryo do, call in his teammates, or go solo for a while just to protect the research done so far. Well as far as I know Titania R&D facility is doom if Cryo don't decide quick enough. As for me I'm gonna go a replay SF 2 for super nintendo, Maybe some guest stars from that game will appear in this story. As I said before I still need names for my Female Tiger and Male Ferret.


End file.
